


G!P Emma

by LM80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Pennis Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/pseuds/LM80
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	G!P Emma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girls_like_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/gifts).




End file.
